In Memory of all Friends, and Passings
by Brifitzy
Summary: Is Harry back for his seventh year, or will he live life alone on Privet Drive? More will come, but I've just started... Chapter 3 has been added!
1. Misunderstood

Please understand that I do not own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter characters, or settings, and I do not own the fanfiction site. The only thing that I happen to own in this story is the plot that I made up myself!

**Chapter One – Misunderstood**

Harry Potter awoke instantly on the morning of September the 1st. He had finally made up his mind, and he was not returning to Hogwarts. Nothing was going to change his mind, not even the thousands of letters Ron and Hermione had sent him over the summer.

Harry's life had changed, ever since Dumbledore died. Everybody in the wizarding world had become deathly afraid of everything, and knew that anything could happen at any time. And the worst bit of it; nobody had the ability to stop it. This freaked everybody out, and was tearing the world to pieces.

Harry slammed his fist on Dudley's old alarm clock, smashing it in two. He groaned loudly, not caring if the Dursleys woke up or not. He stood up, kicking his first History of Magic book across the floor, until it hit the bed. Dust clouded from the bed, causing Harry to cough. Waving the dust away from his eyes and ears, Harry saw something appear in his window.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked the owl uncertainly, unsure if it could possibly have been her. Hedwig had not turned up at Privet Drive all summer, and now, she turns up the day that school should have started. "Hedwig, I'm not going back. I can't." At this, Hedwig ruffled her feathers, and flew gracefully over Harry's head, dropping a letter over his head.

Harry was surprised to find that it did not bear the Hogwarts crest on it. It wore familiar handwriting, that Harry had seen a lot over the summer.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I do hope you return to Hogwarts. Ron and I have decided that it is best to go back, and ignore our emotions for the time being. I know this is upsetting and all, but, we need to go on with our lives. Without school, we will never be able to defeat Voldemort, and we really do need those classes. And besides, I would be completely bored without magic, living with dentists is so normal.** _

_**In case you have decided to go back, I got your books for you. I even found a potion book for you with notes already in them! Well, I must be going, I really do have to catch the train, and I really do want you to come back to Hogwarts.**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**P.S. If you decide not to come back, I understand. But we will still have to keep in touch.**_

Harry closed his eyes, thinking about Hermione's letter. He knew that she had a point about going back, but Harry's mind told him that it was against his will.

But then again, what if it went against Dumbledore's will? He would have wanted Harry to go back, in any case. Harry quickly picked up his quill and a sheet of parchment, and wrote a quick note back to Hermione, hoping she's get it soon.

****Hermione,

I got your letter, and I completely understand what you said. What I am feeling right now is really unpleasant if you know what I mean. Really, I think I was the closest student to Dumbledore, and now that he's gone, I don't know what to do. I suppose all there is left to say now is thanks for thinking of me and getting my books.

Harry

P.S. I guess it's safe to say that I'll sees you and Ron on the train in a couple of hours...

Harry figured that would be enough to get Hermione squealing with joy, but Harry had another thing on his mind.

"Well Hedwig, I guess I should probably pack then."

Well, review me please, I hope you enjoyed it. I will have another chapter up sometime, I just have to figure out what I want to do with it next!

Bri


	2. Another Order

**Chapter 2 – Another Order**

Harry raced along the train station in London, with 5 minutes until the Hogwarts Express left. He didn't see anybody he recognized, but he found no harm in that. It actually made him feel a lot better, knowing that nobody would bring up the subject of Dumbledore. Plus, he didn't want to have to deal with anybody that he really didn't want to see (cough-Malfoy-cough)

Without any hesitation, Harry ran full force though the barrier of Platform 9 ¾. He didn't worry about any muggles seeing him, because just as he got through the barrier, the platform closed. It was 30 seconds to 11. Harry sprinted to the train, leaving his trunk at the back end with all of the others.

As he climbed on the train, he heard a very unfriendly voice in the first compartment.

"...of course, father would be very pleased with me if I were allowed to talk to him. But, my master's orders are not to be repeated, especially in Azkaban." Harry pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear what Malfoy would say next. "As a matter of fact, I was given a brand new job to do, from him. And it's a good thing that old crackpot is out of the way now. It'll make things run much more smoothly." Harry felt his hands curve into a fist. He knew that Malfoy was talking about Dumbledore, and he had to put a stop to it.

"Talking about another one of your stupid stories are you now, Malfoy?" Harry asked, ready for the explosion. "Now you're into the one about Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Potter. One of my more intelligent ideas as a name for him. Don't you think?" Malfoy smirked, happy by the angry look on Harry's face.

"You got that from the Daily Prophet, it's a copy, and everybody knows the Prophet's a crummy newspaper." Harry said smugly, sure that he had Malfoy.

The door to the compartment suddenly opened, revealing two older wizards, and an older witch. The witch and one of the wizards Harry recognized as Professor McGonnagall, and Professor Slughorn. The last Harry didn't know, but was sure that it was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Potter, I need you to come with me. You have not registered, and we must get that cleaned up." stated McGonnagall, motioning for Harry to join her. "Professors Slughorn, and Caverns will be seated with you three," she indicated to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "As head-mistress, I would like to keep an eye on you Mr. Malfoy."

As Harry and Professor McGonnagall walked out of Malfoy's compartment, she whispered something into his ear.

"I don't trust that boy, Potter, and I don't know what league he is in. It would be best if you tried to stay as far as possible from him. By means of scheduling, I must have you in at least one of his classes. It just so happens that it will be Transfiguration, that way I can keep watch on the two of you." McGonnagall stated, a small smile forming on her face. "Don't you worry, Potter, I will not let anything happen."

Even though Harry knew that McGonnagall meant well, he asn't sure if her procautions would be worthwhile. He tried to block everything out of his mind, but he wasn't sure if Transfiguration was the best subject for the two of them. All he could think about then was the thought of being a mouse...


	3. Luna's Secret

**Chapter 3 – Luna's Secret**

Professor McGonnagall accompanied Harry to his compartment of choice, obviously the one with Ron and Hermione. Hermione basically jumped on him, and hugged him like it was the end of the world. With a curt nod, Professor McGonnagall left without another word, leaving Harry with his friends. Almost immediately, Harry told Ron and Hermione what he had heard Malfoy say.

"What an idiot," Ron started wrinkling his nose. "He didn't even try to shut up when you walked in?" He shook his head in disgust.

"Nope." Harry replied, kicking the bottom of his seat.

Just then, the three of them heard a knock at the door. In walked in another small group of people, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Ginny looked Harry shyly, blinking her deep blue eyes. She tucked a piece of her flaming red hair behind her ear. Harry didn't dare look her in the eyes. Really the only person that looked like they had a remotely good summer was Luna.

"Hello, Harry!" Luna grinned, happily. "Have a good summer?" Even Luna could tell by the look on Harry's face that he didn't want to talk about it. There was no mistaking the air of depres-sion in his brilliant green eyes.

"Really Luna, can we change the subject?" Harry asked her, not even trying to sound in the least bit polite.

Luna nodded, and looked at her feet. "Actually, my father has been premoted! Lucky for him, he's not just the editor or the Quibbler any more! He's in charge of everything – the manager!" She beamed, at the bored expressions on her friends' faces, and interpreting them like they were happy for her. She then picked up the latest issue of the magazine and began to read it sideways instead of upside down.

The rest of the ride on the train was very quiet. Nothing much happened, and no-one really wanted to talk. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"I can see Hogwarts, so, we'd better get into our uniforms.

The train stopped 3 minutes later, and Harry was the 2nd last to leave his compartment. He was followed by the one person he didn't want to talk to – Luna.

"Because my daddy got the job as manager, he finds out every bit of information first. Apparently, some reporter sent in something really secret..."

"Oh really." said Harry, not sounding at all interested.

"Yes. But, you can't tell anybody about what I say to you. You'll be the only person in the school other than me that will know. At least, that's what I think."

Hoping to get rid of Luna, Harry agreed to listen to her, as long as it didn't take long. "Okay Luna. What is it?"

"You promise that nobody will find out?" Luna asked.

"Yes! Just tell me!" Harry replied, starting to get annoyed.

"Okay. Somebody was found in a very secret area of London. My father said that some muggles saw what he looked like. He had black hair, and was kind of pale. Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Harry inquired.

Luna smiled sweetly. "Someone said that they saw him turn into a massive black dog."


	4. An Unknown Relation

**Chapter Four – An Unknown Relation**

Harry stood in shock, at the words that had just issued from Luna's mouth. If he had heard correctly, she had just said something about a human turning into a dog. Harry's mind wandered - what if it was somebody else? It couldn't have been, Luna wouldn't have told him if it wasn't. From what Harry understood, Luna had just told him that Sirius alive!

"You promise not to tell anybody, Harry? Not even Ron or Hermione?" Luna questioned, raising her pale eyebrows. She saw Harry nod, and smiled back. She then turned away from Harry, and left the compartment.

Harry followed her, a warm feeling slowly entering his thoughts. He couldn't believe it! He knew that it was Luna and all who had said it, but still. Harry had learned to like Luna. Of course, not in a love way, but just as a friend. He wanted to trust her, he had almost lost everything, and now he had an oppurtunity to get some back. Of course, he would believe her.

As he sat down at the Gryffindor table, between Ron and Hermione, he grinned. If he hadn't come back, he would be at number 4 Privet Drive, moping about everything. The only thing that troubled him right then was Malfoy, and he had almost forgotten about that.

The Sorting Hat started its song. Almost by the time it started, it had ended. Many students were surprised at the length, but said nothing.

"I wish this would hurry up," Ron started wrinkling his nose. "I mean really, why do we have to sit here every year and watch the midgets get sorted?" Ron stared at the table in front of him. "They should do the feast before they get sorted. That way, I'd be more focussed on the midgets."

"Ron, you are so insensitive. The poor first years are terrified!" Hermione fired back, just as Kendra Evans was sorted into Gryffindor, and robotically toddled to the table. Hermione looked away from Ron, and turned to Kendra, looking for a seat. "You can sit here if you like," Hermione said gently to the first year, motioning to the seat next to her.

Ron rolled his eyes, and faced Harry. "She's too nice to them you know. If I were her, I'd let the kid find their own seat."

Harry laughed, and started discussing with Ron everything to do with Quidditch. Hermione continued chatting with the first year, telling her all about Hogwarts. The little girl's big green eyes widened as Hermione told her about Harry.

"My dad says she heard of all those things! Actually, he knows an awful lot about everything that happened with Harry Potter, and ummm, You-Know-Who." Kendra informed Hermione, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her left ear.

"Oh really? How does he know that much?" Hermione asked, humouring the girl. Harry turned his head, overhearing what the little girl said. Interested, he continued to listen.

Kendra didn't finish what she was saying though. She had a shocked look on her face, as she had just realized the boy next to Hermione was 'The Harry Potter'. She bit her lip, and blinked a couple of times.

Harry raised his eyebrows, and looked at her.

"Well, I better watch the sorting. These are my future classmates and –"

Kendra was cut off by Harry, in the middle of her sentence. "Really? If it's about me, I'm sure you can say it!"

"Okay, okay. My dad says that he was your mum's cousin or something. I don't know. I think maybe he was in contact with someone. Actually, he umm, got a letter about you once. Last year. It was from somebody named Dumdeblore. Or something like that."

"Your dad was in contact with Dumbledore?" Harry asked in amazement. "Your dad was a wizard too?"

"No, dad wasn't a wizard. He and mum were both muggles. I know all about you though. I read the letter," She said. "Not on purpose!" She added hastily.

The rest of their conversation was useless information from Kendra. It seemed that she was starting to get a little bit more comfortable with being at Hogwarts.

That night, as Harry lay on his four-poster bed, he thought: I have a family. Today has been so weird, first Sirius, then this!


End file.
